


Darkness, Darkness

by legoline



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DI Joseph Chandler character study/portrait. Spoilers for season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness, Darkness

**Music:** "Darkness, Darkness" by Richard Shindell  
 **Info:** 37,4 MB; XVid; download [HERE](http://www.almost-evil.com/Legoline/Vids/Darkness_Legoline.rar). (right click save; unzip with Winrar)

[Vid 3](http://vimeo.com/29961075) from [Steffi](http://vimeo.com/user8119850) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

(Password: chandler)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone asked me what my favourite mini-series was, I would answer "Whitechapel, series one" without missing a beat. I originally watched the show without having a clue what it was about--a friend gave me the episodes saying that it was good, mumbling something about Jack the Ripper, so I watched it. Boy, was I infinitely glad I did. Because not only was it clever and gripping, incredibly thrilling without being too gory, let alone very atmospheric, it also offered characters that I instantly fell in love with. I love Chandler and Miles, how, despite all their differences--and they could not be more different up to the point where Miles has family and Chandler doesn't--they grow to respect one another. Who knows, Miles could very well be Chandler's only friend. But I'm babbling.
> 
> What I particularly loved about season one was Chandler's development--how he goes from this perfect, neat gentleman to nearly falling apart in a matter of a few weeks. He's clearly a man with serious issues, and the series shows that, but also he appeared to be very lonely to me. Not only don't we actually ever see him with friends or family, but initially he also has to work against his team. He is expected to do the impossible, to catch Jack the Ripper, and the tasks nearly destroys him. His character seemed to mirror _Whitechapel_ 's London; the loneliness and isolation, the dark abysses of the human psyche lurking around every corner.


End file.
